Dreigiaid
|Row 2 title = Champwr |Row 2 info = Angèlique mab Reginald |Row 3 title = Affiliations |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Active}} The Dreigiaid is the personal retinue of the Arglwydd, comprising of retainers personally selected by the Arglwydd in order to serve directly under his command. Most of the Dreigiaid are Mynydd, but the modernization of the Mynydd has seen Humans of other nations and many other races join the Dreigiaid in order to serve their liege lord. By default, the Cadwiaid are part of the Dreigiaid on the principle that they are the Arglwydd's bodyguards. The Feistiaid is expected to become chosen as Champwr, all others can be chosen by the Arglwydd or subsequent champwr. The Dreigiaid must be disbanded upon the death of Arglwydd and reformed upon the command of the elevated Tanist. If the previous Arglwydd's Dreigiaid does not disband, they are subject to punishment of exile. Structure Arglwydd By default, the Arglwydd has supreme administrative and military authority within the Dreigiaid. Though relying on his champwr often enough for counsel, the Arglwydd functions as the sole military authority as the Dreigiaid is the extension of his will. Current Arglwydd: Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd Champwr Handpicked leaders that the Arglwydd trusts in every faculty, there is only one guarenteed champwr of the Dreigiaid -- the Feistiaid y Mynydd, leader of the Arglwydd's Cadwiaid. Current Champwr: Syr Iorweth ap Aneiran, the Seeker Colwyn ap Iorweth, the Dragonslayer - Feistiaid y Mynydd Syr Eirianwen mab Rhain, the Undaunted Syr Angèlique mab Reginald, the Valiant - War-Prior of Dyfed Uchelwr Veterans who have long served the Arglwydd through many campaigns, the Uchelwr represent the pinnacle of dedication to the Dreigiaid. In order to qualify for the Uchelwr rank, one most serve the Arglwydd through three campaigns at a minimum, but must also show unwavering loyalty and dedication in order to advance the Arglwydd's goals. Teulu Proven retaienrs, the Teulu are the backbone of the Dreigiaid. They make up a majority of the forces and come from a variety of backgrounds in order to create a diverse group of fighters so that the Dreigiaid can become an effective fighting force. Cychwyn Newly recruited in the Dreigiaid, this rank is made up of veterans of other organizations to the lowliest squire. Oaths Oath of Service An oath of service is given by Cychwyn and other new retainers who have not yet proven themselves to the Arglwydd. An oath of service is binding such that breaking it carries consequences, but it is far easier to formally renounce the oath with permission from the Arglwydd if the retainer has second thoughts. Oath The oath has no response other than an acceptance or denial. Oath of Fealty The oath of fealty is sworn by all members of the Dreigiaid and other retainers once they have proven themselves; additionally, it is sworn by every vassal under Llewellan's hegemony. Once a vassal dies and a successor take their place, they too must swear an oath of fealty. An oath of fealty, if broken, carries heavy penalties. Depending on the severity and context of the broken oath, light sentences include the revocation of minor titles such as knighthoods to the ultimate penalty of death. '''Oath' '''Arglwydd's Response' Trivia * The Oath of Fealty is word-for-word the oath of vassalage from Mount and Blade: Warband. That is intended because I fucking love that game so much and wanted to reference it here. Category:Mynydd Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Remnant of Lordaeron